Kaito's Release
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Kaito had a ritual for whenever a heist didn't go right, nobody knew it except one person, Kudo Shinichi. T for suggestiveness near the end...epic fluffness shall ensue with a smidge of angst!


Author's Note: This came to me after Black Phantom 1412 asked me which musical instrument I thought that Kaito would play. I gave her two choices, A. The harmonica (because I used to listen to my grandpa play some of the stuff from when he was in the army when I was little.) and B. the cello (because sticking with stringed instruments would be awesome...) I wasn't sure what else to do, but I came up with this little ficlet in like two days on my ereader (cause I'm awesome and finally managed to find a word processor for the damn thing...so I can work at home now...) So during a magic show my brother watched I looked over this to see if it was any good...sent it to several people to read to be sure...I hope you enjoy it, follow up to come!

Shinichi knew what was coming. First, Kaito would put the gem in the light of the moon. Second, Kaito would bring the gem and his head down looking defeated yet again. And finally, thirdly he would act cheery as if nothing happened, turn around before Nakamori and his band of merry stupidasses get up to said rooftop, he'd say "See you tomorrow, tantei-kun." And leave. Only Shinichi knew Kaito's strange ritual, and that's only because once Shinichi became Shinichi again, Kaito sent a date notice!

Kaito was depressed with another heist going as planned, but Pandora not being found. Kaito had a ritual, he'd come home, nap for about two hours, go to school, walk around aimlessly until he found somewhere he could be alone, and play himself a little blues harmonica. This hope of aloneness was changed drastically when he sent the date notice, since then something new was added to the list. Letting Shinichi cuddle him as he cried because of his neverending failure as his father's protege.

Everything had been going to plan. Kaito woke up about two hours after he went to bed and went to school. He spent most of his day fighting the wrath of Aoko's mop because he played the joker, he couldn't show his depressed side, not to anyone but his Shin-Chan. The only one who ever noticed him, his sadness, his grief, his proof that Kudo Shinichi cares for him more than he let's on.

Kaito left the school telling Aoko he'd see her later just to be stopped by Akako. "You need to stop this, you need to stop before you hurt yourself."

Kaito seemed almost shocked by the girl's revelation. She was truly worried for him too, not like his Shin-Chan, but as a friend. "I'm going someplace quiet, please don't follow me Akako." He said walking from the girl.

Kaito decided today he would actually go to Beika, needing some time away from Ekoda. "I know where I'm going today." He said, sad smile on his face, headed to Shinichi's house.

It didn't take much to break into Shinichi's house, Kaito's actually done this several times. Not only for occasions like this, but just to well, be with him. Kaito went to his favorite room in the house, which also happened to be his favorite, Shinichi's that is.

The harmonica he pulled from his pocket was old, beyond old actually, three generations old to be precise. It shocked everyone that had heard his grandfather and father play sure, but when Kaito played, it was just beautiful to listen to. He played blues songs originally played on other instruments and played them only hearing the song one time.

He pulled out the musical instrument with a sad smile "Here's to another failure." He said putting the harmonica to his lips an started playing. Sure, this time it was something completely random, something Kaito came up with on the spot, but it still managed to come out bluesy and soulful.

Shinichi got home and was about to head to the library when he heard it, the sound he was expecting, the sound of blues harmonica playing from his family library. He went to the library standing in the doorway as he listened to Kaito's fantastic playing. Even though Kaito was depressed his own compositions made Shinichi happiest, listening to the notes that Kaito played, it just made him smile. Suddenly, he stopped, Kaito's eyes starting to tear up, "I failed him again..."

This was Shinichi's cue, he moved from the doorway, headed to the couch where Kaito was sitting. Not two seconds after Shinichi sat down, Kaito was in his arms weeping like a child. Shinichi brushed his hands through the hair of his boyfriend/rival, then kissed his head. "You'll find Pandora, you'll find it, destroy it, and you can pretend much like I do that the Black Organization doesn't exist."

Kaito sighed into the caresses that Shinichi was administering. His mood was still shit, and Shinichi knew this, he just wanted to calm him down a little. Kaito's sobbing stopped, his breathing steady, Shinichi knew better than to move him, so to the slow breathing Shinichi fell asleep, Kaito in his arms.

After a few hours Kaito awoke to see Shinichi's soft features as he slept. "So cute, my Shin-chan." He said doing anything in his power to wake up Shinichi. What happened to wake him up was the little nibbles he was administering to his neck. "Mmmm Kai, what are you doi...right there." He said as Kaito found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Shall we go upstairs Shin-chan?"

"Of course." He said groaning, standing up, not realizing he was being yanked around by his boyfriend because he wanted to do wicked things.


End file.
